Candy Boy
by uchanbaek 27x06
Summary: [Chanbaek] Baekhyun mencari hiburan dan pergi ke club untuk mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan disana. sampai akhirnya dia bertemu DJ yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menjadikan pria itu seorang candy boynya. /"Kau tau aku tidak setua itu untuk kau panggil Nyonya,"/"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan masalah uangnya asal kau tahu saja. Aku melakukan ini untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seks ku."


**Disclaimer; story belong to uchanbaek and chara belongs to god.**

**Warning; smut, nc, genderswitch, typos.**

**Words : 3137**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya yang memakai high heels setinggi 9 cm itu masuk ke club yang bahkan baru pertama kali ia datangi. Bukan berarti ia jarang ke club, hanya club yang satu ini ia benar-benar baru pertama kali mendatangi nya setelah sekian lama ia terkurung di rumah oleh si tua Bangka yang menurut nya menyebalkan.

Tubuh ramping nya terbalut oleh mini dress berwarna hitam yang sangat pas di tubuh nya. Baekhyun menarik senyum nya lebar, rasanya ia amat senang bisa mengunjungi club malam lagi setelah bisa terbebas dari si tua Bangka.

Semua mata nya laki-laki yang berpas-pasan dengannya di lorong melirik lapar pada tubuh sexy nya yang mempunyai porsi pas untuk di katakan proposional. Menonjol di beberapa bagian seperti payudara dan bokong, uhm itu terdengar bagus.

Baekhyun langsung di sapa oleh musik yang lumayan keras juga lampu club yang gemerlap-gemerlip. Ia berjalan dengan anggun menuju bartender untuk sekedar berpikir apa yang sebaiknya pertama ia lakukan. Apa langsung menyewa seorang candy boy atau menikmati bagaimana DJ di atas memainkan musik yang membuat orang di lantai dansa merasa kepanasan.

DJ…

Tunggu?

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama DJ yang sedang bermain di atas panggung sana dari kursi yang ia duduki. Well, dia cukup tampan dan benar-benar menarik.

Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu menyalakan rokok nya. Ia juga sudah memesan minuman tadi. Mata sipitnya belum terlepas dari panggung di atas—tepatnya pada sosok DJ yang seang memainkan musik disana.

"Seperti nya Nyonya tertarik dengan yang di atas,"

Baekhyun menoleh pada bartender yang sedang menuangkan minum untuk nya. Bartender itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, kau tahu banyak tentangnya…Kai-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun saat melirik name tag yang ada pada seragam kerja Kai.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol kalau kau ingin tahu. Dia salah satu DJ andalan disini."

Baekhyun menghisap rokok nya lalu tersenyum, "Lalu?"

"Kau juga bisa menyewanya kalau kau mau,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, Nyonya."

Baekhyun kali ini menyeringai. Matanya masih terfokus pada Chanyeol yang ada di atas panggung.

"Kau tau aku tidak setua itu untuk kau panggil Nyonya,"

"Oh..maafkan aku, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku menyebutmu Miss?"

"Panggilan yang bagus. Panggil aku Miss Byun…"

Kai tertawa. mereka mengobrol cukup panjang karena untungnya Kai tidak mendapati pelanggan yang lain yang memesan minum karena hampir semua pengunjung asik di lantai dansa. Dari apa yang Baekhyun dengar, selain sebagai DJ, Chanyeol juga cukup terkenal di antara wanita-wanita yang berkunjung ke Bar ini karena dia salah satu candy boy yang banyak di minati. Baekhyun tidak kaget mendengarnya, karena uhm.. Chanyeol benar-benar tampan juga berkarisma. Ia sendiri merasakan bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah tertarik dengan pria muda itu.

Baekhyun mematikan rokoknya.

"Kau akan pergi ke lantai dansa?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Well, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengatakan kalau ada yang tertarik dengannya."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Kai dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

* * *

"Kerja yang bagus Park!"

"Terima kasih bung,"

Chanyeol duduk setelah berhigh five dengan Kai dan langsung di suguhkan segelas vodka oleh si bartender. Waktu kerja nya sebagai DJ sudah selesai dan sekarang di gantikan oleh partner nya Sehun. Chanyeol meminum vodka nya lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok yang ia hisap dalam-dalam.

"Tadi ada yang menanyakanmu ngomong-ngomong," ujar Kai sambil memutar-mutar botol wine sebagai atraksinya.

"Siapa? Jangan bilang si tua Bangka nyonya Kim. Aku tidak ingin melayani nya lagi, dia tidak membuatku puas."

Kai tertawa renyah mendengar keluhan dari temannya, "Tapi setidaknya kau mendapat uang yang lumayan dari nya,"

Kai membuka botol-botol tadi lalu menuangkan ke 2 gelas dan menyajikannya ke dua pelanggan yang duduk di samping Chanyeol dan tengah mengobrol.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan masalah uangnya asal kau tahu saja. Aku melakukan ini untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seks ku. Uang prioritas kedua setelah itu."

"Yayaya. Dan untuk yang ini aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal. Dia tidak terlalu tua dan wajah nya masih sangat cantik seperti masih anak remaja,"

Chanyeol mematikan rokok nya, ia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang di bicara kan Kai.

"Sebentar aku akan melayani pelanggan dulu—" Kai melenggang berjalan ke sudut meja bar dan melayani pelanggan disana, karena bartender yang berjaga disana sedang ke toilet.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunggu kai. Ia kembali mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dan segera menyalakannya sebelum menghisap benda berasap tersebut.

"Kau tertarik untuk menemui nya?" tanya Kai setelah kembali dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang, "Well, Kurasa tidak salah nya juga mencoba," Chanyeol menyeringai.

Selanjutnya Kai menunjukan wanita yang tadi mencari Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang asik berlenggak lenggok di lantai dansa dan ada pula beberapa pria yang mengelilingi.

Chanyeol merasa tertarik, apalagi ketika melihat wajah wanita itu yang tadi menengok ke arah nya dan tersenyum menggoda. Benar yang di katakana Kai, wanita itu tampak lebih muda dari semua pelanggan-pelanggannya selama ini.

Ia kembali mematikan rokoknya dan segera berjalan mengampiri wanita yang Kai sebut sebagai Miss Byun.

* * *

"Sudah lama menunggu?" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Ia menghampiri Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menerobos dan menyingkirkan pria-pria yang menari di sekitar Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun sambil menari menyamai ritme dari gerakan wanita yang di depannya.

"Yah lumayan. Tapi permainanmu sungguh menakjubkan tadi…" Baekhyun menyeringai tipis.

Ia terus menggoyangkan tubuh nya dan sekarang tampak di sengajakan dengan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol sampai menempeli tubuh Pria tinggi di belakangnya. Menggoda Chanyeol.

"Aku memang yang terbaik disini," ia tertawa ringan atas ucapannya sendiri… "Well miss, aku Chanyeol, kau pasti sudah tau kan?"

"Hahahaha rasa nya aneh mendengar kau memanggil ku Miss, berbeda ketika Kai yang memanggilku begitu," Baekhyun berputar dan sekarang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian menyimpan kedua lengannya di bahu kokok pria yang ada di depannya, "Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan yang lebih intim, kalau kau bersedia."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa tapi mata nya tidak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun juga bibir nya yang di poles lipstick warna merah. Wanita ini benar-benar cantik dan uhm…sayang sekali laki-laki yang sudah menyia-nyiakan wanita yang ada di depannya ini. Tubuh nya juga terlihat bagus dengan payudara dan bokong yang besar dan itu sangat menggiurkan.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Terserah kau mau menanggilku apa, aku tak keberatan."

Chanyeol mendekat kan wajah nya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik disana, "Bagaimana kalau Byunhee? Itu terdengar manis bukan?" kemudian ia menjilat leher dan mengecup nya yang mana membuat Baekhyun malah menggelinjang dan menempeli nya lagi lebih rapat.

"Y—yah, aku menyukai nya. Tapi tidakah itu menggelikan untuk ku?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Tangannya sudah merambat untuk memeluk pinggang wanita di depanya, menahan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Baekhyun agar tetap menempel rapat.

Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun pun masih tetap bertengger manis di bahu dan melingkar pada leher nya.

"Menurutku itu manis untuk wanita secantik dirimu,"

Pipi Baekhyun dihiasi rona merah jambu yang uh dia merasa aneh kenapa juga dia harus bersemu hanya karena pujian dari anak seperti Chanyeol. Padahal ia sudah sering di puji seperti itu oleh si tua Bangka.

Karena terlalu bingung, Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengulas senyum manis dan menatap mata Chanyeol dalam.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Kau tahu, wanita itu sensitive jika di tanya mengenai umur mereka."

"Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi kau seperti anak yang seumuran denganku, maksudku, pasti kau lebih tua dari ku, tapi wajah mu benar-benar tidak menunjukan itu," Chanyeol memindahkan satu tangannya untuk mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Kulitnya benar-benar mulus.

Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun kembali merona.

Huh, Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tertarik…dan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Terima kasih, kuanggap itu pujian. Tapi, kalau boleh ku tahu berapa umurmu?"

"Aku 19,"

"Wow, apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah lulus tahun ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan saja,"

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. Tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda di depannya muda sekali. Dan yah umur mereka terpaut 6 tahun, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja seperti ini?"

"Mungkin sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.."

"Lumayan. Kau pasti sangat ahli kalau di hitung dari pengalamanmu…"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa mencoba nya..sayang," Chanyeol berbisik lembut di telinga Baekhyun dan sekali lagi mengecup leher juga belahan dadanya yang terbuka.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Baekhyun sudah gatal untuk beranjak dari lantai dansa ini dan membawa pergi Chanyeol ke hotel terdekat atau ke apartement nya. Ia benar-benar menikmati obrolan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda ini, juga bagaimana tangan nakal anak ini bergerak dan menggoda tubuh nya.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak protes ketika tadi tangan Chanyeol meremas pantat nya yang sintal juga bibir nya yang sesekali mengecup leher juga belahan dadanya yang terbuka. Ia justru menikmati nya, dan malah balik menggoda Chanyeol dengan bergerak untuk menggesek bagian selatan dari si jangkung ini.

"Tawaran yang bagus," Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. ia mendekatkan wajah nya pada telinga Chanyeol dan balik berbisik dengan suara rendah nan menggoda, "Let's do it,"

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya terlebih dahulu, menatap dengan dalam mata sipit yang berpoles eyeliner dengan dalam sebelum menuatkan bibir nya dengan bibir merah wanita di depannya. Mereka berciuman panas tanpa peduli bahwa mereka sekarang masih ada di lantai dansa. Toh, semua orang yang di club ini tidak akan memperhatikan mereka dan pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memang sudah nakal meremas pantat Baekhyun, sekarang semakin merayap menyusuri bagian tubuh yang lain dengan lembut dan juga terkesan hati-hati. Ia meremas payudara Baekhyun saat tangannya sudah sampai disana. Merasakan betapa kenyal juga besar dan ia merasa payudara Baekhyun sangat pas di tangannya ini.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dalam ciumannya. Tangannya meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol juga menekan tengkuknya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun lah yang pertama menarik wajah nya untuk melepaskan ciuman. Ia mendongak dan menikmati bibir yang tadi membelai bibirnya kini berpindah pada bahu nya yang terbuka juga bagian leher dan dada nya.

"Chanyeol-ah…aaah,"

Baekhyun meloloskan desahannya saat bagian-bagian sensitive nya di sentuh Chanyeol. Tangan yang tadi nya berada di pantat Baekhyun sekarang sudah berpindah kedepan dan mengelus kewanitaannya yang sudah basah.

Chanyeol semakin senang mengerjai tubuh wanita ini. Desahan nya sangat indah saat tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Suara musik yang berdentum dengan keras juga lampu yang berkelap-kelip di tambah dengan hawa panas di sekitar nya semakin mendukung suasana.

Ia ingin segera bergumul dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya tubuh Baekhyun kalau ia mencumbunya di ranjang atau di manapun.

Tubuh bagian depan Baekhyun yang menggeseknya benar-benar membakar nafsu nya. Chanyeol ber-api-api malam ini, setelah ia sudah tidak pernah lagi merasakan seberapa sangat terangsang nya ia ketika harus melayani wanita-wanita yang mengemis pada nya untuk di masuki dan di lecehkan.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah membangkitkan jiwa Park Chanyeol yang sesungguh nya.

"Ayo kita pindah Chanyeol…"

* * *

Chanyeol mendongak kan kepalanya menikmati lidah tak bertulang milik Baekhyun menjilati milik nya di bawah sana. Sedari tadi Baekhyun terus menggoda nya dengan lidah tanpa berniat memasukan penisnya yang sudah berubah ukurannya itu ke mulut kecil milik Baekhyun.

"Don't tease me slut. Suck by your mouth.. aaah,"

Chanyeol mendesah.

Ia menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menghisap penis nya ini.

Baekhyun tampaknya masih ingin menggoda pemuda ini, ia tidak menuruti Chanyeol dan malah mengendus-endus penis Chanyeol dengan hidungnya seperti anjing.

"Jalang. Cepatlah!"

Chanyeol membentak dengan suara bass nya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat. Dan penis nya sudah tidak sabar ingin merasakan kehangatan dari mulut Baekhyun yang kerap sekali berbicara kotor ini.

Baekhyun tergelak, dia menyeringai tipis. "Kau sangat tidak sabaran Chanyeol,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu. Cepat kulum!"

"Well, karena penis mu ini sudah sangat menggiurkan aku akan melakukannya,"

Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol kali ini. Ia mulai memasukan penis besar pemuda ini ke mulut nya. Memainkan lidah juga gigi nya disana. Chanyeol semakin kesetanan karena—OH SHIT—Blow Job Baekhyun benar-benar sangat nikmat.

Lidah wanita itu yang menari-nari menggoda penisnya di dalam mulut benar-benar bekerja dengan baik, seperti seorang ahli.

Selama ini; ketika dia melayani wanita-wanita yang lumayan berumur; Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan blow job yang benar-benar bisa memuaskannya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah puas dengan wanita-wanita itu, karena ya mereka sudah tidak sempit lagi. Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin itu alasan suami dari wanita-wanita itu lebih memilih jalang dari pada mereka yang sudah sangat kendur.

Dan Blow Job Baekhyun lah yang terbaik.

Chanyeol jadi penasaran dengan lubang wanita ini? Apakah sama hangatnya dengan mulutnya yang sekarang masih asik menampug penis Chanyeol hampir mencapai puncaknya?

Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukinya.

"Aaaaah…"

Chanyeol mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaksnya. Dibawah sana Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat akan tersedak saat Chanyeol klimkas, padahal ia tidak memberi aba-aba sebelumnya.

Wanita itu masih asik menjilati sperma Chanyeol yang berceceran di sekitar penis juga paha nya. Ia lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan mengakangi Chanyeol. Mereka kembali berciuman panas.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang awalnya berada di atas, dia kembali menciumi tubuh wanita di bawahnya. Bibir, dagu, leher, dada, payudara, perut hingga kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun mengerang, merasa nikmat ketika Chanyeol sekali lagi mengecup kewanitaannya di bawah sana.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan yang ini," ucapnya kembali mengelus bagian itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tahu, mulutmu benar-benar ahlinya. Kau sudah sering melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol masih mengecupi paha bagian dalam Baekhyun.

"Yah. Aku sering menghisap penis alot milik pria tua Bangka,"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau sama seperti ku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"TIdak," jawab Baekhyun pendek.

"Lalu?"

"Apa penting statusku untukmu?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Lalu tersenyum tipis, "Err—mungkin tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku…" ia kembali pada kegiatannya; kembali merangsang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali merangkak, untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Di bawah sana, tangannya sedang mempersiapkan penis nya utuk memasuki kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang saat benda asing itu memasuki miliknya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang merasa kan nikmat ketika penisnya harus di jepit dan di remas oleh milik wanita ini. Sesuai yang di harapkan, milik Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengecewakan.

Sempit dan hangat, juga kesat.

Chanyeol mendiamkannya sejenak, sambil menciumi wajah Baekhyun yang cantik dengan bulir keringat yang membasahi wajahnya juga tubuh yang lain.

"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik diantara pelangganku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang sudah memerah.

Wajah tampan Chanyeol semakin terlihat manly ketika keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Dan bibir nya yang ahli dalam memuaskan Baekhyun. Telinga Chanyeol yang lebar mengingatkannya pada peri yang sering ia lihat di buku-buku dongeng yang sering ia baca dulu, dan itu terlihat lucu.

"Aaah,"

Baekhyun mulai mendesah, ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Menumbuk pas pada titik sensitive nya di dalam sana. Gerakan Chanyeol yang perlahan-perlahan semakin bertambah cepat membuat Baekhyun kelimpungan sendiri untuk menyeimbanginya.

Dinding kewanitaannya seperti terbakar karena bergesekan dengan penis Chanyeol yang semakin membesar. Pertemuan kedua paha nya dengan paha Chanyeol menambah panasnya pergumulan mereka, juga suara derit ranjang hotel dan desahan Baekhyun yang bersahutan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Kewanitaan Baekhyun begitu sempit. Penisnya yang kian membesar seolah seperti di remas dan di pijit. Kehangatan lubang Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya mabuk.

Tubuh nya panas seperti terbakar api yang di hasilkan dari pergesekan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Fuck you! Kau benar-benar sempit!"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab, karena ia lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan suara desahannya yang begitu lirih untuk memancing nafsu Chanyeol lebih lagi.

Dia bisa gila karena ini.

Selama ini, jujur saja; ketika Baekhyun harus bercinta dengan si tua Bangka;suaminya; ia selalu berpura-pura merasakan nikmat. Bahkan kerap sekali Baekhyun harus berpura-pura mencapai klimaks nya, padahal ia tidak pernah sekali pun mencapai klimaksnya.

Huh, apa yang bisa di harapkan dari penis alot pria tua Bangka?

Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur tentang kepindahan tugas kerja si tua Bangka ke daerah yang sangat jauh dari seoul dan tidak memungkinkan untuk menemuinya sesering mungkin seperti dulu.

"Chanyeol—ah…"

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar akan mencapai puncaknya. Ia meremas lengan kok Chanyeol yang ada di samping kepalanya saat ini.

"Sebentar Baekhyun….tunggu aku…"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya melebihi sebelumnya, dan dalam beberapa tusukan terakhir mereka mencapai puncaknya bersama.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Baru lagi dia merasakan klimaks ketika bercinta dan ini benar-benar nikmat.

Nafas mereka tersengal saling beradu, berebut oksigen yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati mata Baekhyun yang terpejam sembari seulas bibir merah itu yang melengkung membentuk senyuman yang amat manis.

Baekhyun benar-benar cantik.

"Ini sungguh luar biasa," komentar Baekhyun. Matanya masih terpejam, "Aku baru lagi mendapatkan klimaks Chanyeol—ah, dan kau dan penismu adalah yang terbaik," Baekhyun menoleh, dan tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Vaginamu juga yang terbaik," balas Chanyeol.

Mereka saling bertatapan, lalu tertawa.

Chanyeol bangkit untuk duduk, ia meraih kaos juga kemeja nya yang berceceran.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah memuaskanku," Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengenakan kemejanya dan meraih celananya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk di belakang Chanyeol lalu memeluk pria itu ketika Chanyeol tidak meresponnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pulang, Byunhee…"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak ingin menemaniku sampai pagi hm?" tanyanya dengan nada manja.

"Suami mu akan mencarimu, aku tidak ingin terkena masalah karena ketauan tidur dengan wanita yang sudah bersuami,"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya istri simpanan dari seorang pejabat. Lagian dia sekarang sedang jauh dan tinggal bersama istri aslinya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum, "Kau hanya istri simpanan?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau tidak jauh beda denganku.."

"Setidaknya kau hanya melayani satu pria saja selama ini, tidak seperti kau…"

"Well, aku akui itu sebagai perbedaan,"

"Jadilah candy boyku seorang. Aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari wanita-wanita itu…"

Baekhyun berucap tiba-tiba, dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa karenanya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku melayani beberapa wanita hanya karena uang mereka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos, dan Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa menahan geli di perutnya.

"Kau salah besar. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak puas dengan hanya satu wanita, uang adalah prioritas keduaku." Baekhyun tertegun, mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku adalah penggila seks,"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Kita bisa melakukan itu kapanpun kau mau. Bukankah kau bilang vaginaku yang terbaik?"

Chanyeol tidak berpikir kalau Baekhyun serius dengan ucapannya. Makanya dia sedari tadi hanya tersenyum atau tertawa menanggapi permintaan wanita ini.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi candy boyku, dan aku hanya satu-satunya wanita mu."

"Itu tidak mudah."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak puas hanya dengan satu wanita,"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya sambil tertawa ringan. Ia berjalan mendekat Chanyeol yang berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah-merah bekas ukirannya.

"Dan aku sudah bilang, aku bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau bukan? Kau mau berapa ronde 1,2,3,4,5, bahkan 10 sekalipun aku siap! Aku bisa melakukannya dan kau tidak perlu wanita lain kalau kau menjadi milikku,"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Ucapanmu benar-benar meyakinkan sekali," ia menarik kembali pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yah, tentu. Dan kau bisa mengujiku malam ini juga, sampai kau puas dan aku akan melayanimu berapapu ronde yang yang kau mau!"

"Well, aku terima tawaranmu…Byun Baekhyun…"

* * *

**END**

Lagi Baper gara-gara Chanbaek selca di IG chanyeol, makanya ngepost beberapa ff hari ini ^^ Sequel aku belum kepikiran sih, Cuma kalau ada ide aku lanjut. Cuma jangan berharap banyak, aku masih punya banyak hutang heheh dan aku rada sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

hehe jangan lupa review nya siapa tau review kalian bisa buat aku nemu ide lanjutannya :D


End file.
